


Fantasies About The Boys Next Door

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [486]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom Castiel, Frottage, Human Castiel, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do something including these: underage!castiel, frotting, coming-in-pants? It can be solo Cas or a pairing, doesn't matter! Thanks lovely!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies About The Boys Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Ever since the Winchesters had moved next door to Cas and his family, Cas’ imagination had run wild. He always imagined the two boys, Sam and Dean, coming over, and letting them have their way with his body.

He imagined their hands on him, on his cock, curled through his unruly hair that he could never keep combed down, no matter how hard Cas tried. He imagined them sucking on marks, biting on his nipples, sucking down his hard length. He imagined so many things, all involving the two Winchester boys, which would leave him hard and aching each and every time.

It didn’t help that he was friends with the guys, and saw them on a regular basis at school or events, or having them hang over at his house.

It also didn’t help having rampant teenage hormones, something Gabriel teased him endlessly on.

Cas wasn’t even sure if Sam or Dean liked him like that. He hoped and prayed it was so, but he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up.

But whether or not they felt what Cas felt, it wouldn’t stop the images that popped in his head.

Sam sucking a decent sized hicky on his chest, right above his heart, while Dean lapped at Cas’ balls, making the teen moan and whine against his arm, making sure no one heard.

That was where Cas’ arm was right now. His door was locked, so no one would get in, but he wouldn’t dare risk being heard. Especially by Gabriel, who would tease him to no end for being so horny about the guys next door.

Cas whimpered softly, hips rolling in the air, while his hardening length pressed against his boxer briefs, and the denim of his pants.

“Oh god…” Cas panted, thinking about Sam’s lips trailing down, sucking and licking at his nipple, Dean starting to suck down his cock, and Cas’ lips parted, biting down softly on his arm to keep the noises at bay.

He could practically hear the noises that they would make, sucking on his body, while one would lift their head and whisper filth to Cas before going back down on his body, then the other would lift his head to whisper more filth, and the boys would alternate that as they worked his body over.

Sam would start to finger at his hole, teasing, and watching Cas with blown hazel eyes, growling out dirty talk, while Dean moved up to suck on Cas’ lips, and kiss him, and just when Cas was about to lose it, about to go crazy, both of them would stop, before they both started to focus on his cock, lips inches away.

Dean would blow at the sensitive head softly, and suddenly Sam’s finger nail would be scraping down his balls, and Cas would lose it, crying out against the hand he presses against his mouth, arching and coming.

Cas was pulled out of his fantasy, when he felt a wetness growing in his pants, and he groaned, realizing he just came.

Suddenly a knock on the door happened and Cas jumped on his bed. It was too soft to be Gabriel’s, which meant that Gabriel was downstairs, either making a fool of himself, or telling embarrassing stories of Cas, or both.

“Cas! Sam and Dean are here to hang.” A voice said.

“Thanks Anna.” Cas replied. “I’ll be down in a little bit. Make sure Gabe doesn’t act like a complete moron.”

“No promises.” Anna said from the other side, before Cas heard her leave. Cas groaned again, rubbing his face, before stripping out of his pants and boxer briefs, changing, and praying to God that Gabriel didn’t notice the change of clothing.


End file.
